The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device, and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device including support pins that support a die pad and to an effective technique to be applied to assembling the semiconductor device.
For example, as a lead frame device, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2002-505523 (Patent Document 1) discloses a structure including a lead frame manufactured from a first material, a lot of leads, and a die pad manufactured from a second material.